Gathering
Gathering (frequently called harvesting) refers to any activity a player engages in, which involves exploring the world and getting all of the various materials needed to craft tools and other gear or to build structures on their claim. You can only gather on land that has not been claimed (by other players or by you). Regeneration of Land and Trees The land actually already regenerates (heals) approximately 20 minutes after destruction. This means the land you cut away with a pick will eventually replace the "Voxels" that make up the world and any space you've destroyed will regenerate and return to the state it was in before you mine, etc. The same process applies to trees, though a timer has not yet been formally confirmed. Tip: the land around a player can regenerate in some instances. For example, if you dig a deep hole and log out, the land will reappear around you. Typically, this will simply return the player to the surface automatically, but if you find yourself stuck, press ESC and choose the Evac option from the list to return manually. Resources Resources are anything one might gather in the game to make things at crafting stations or to build on your claim. The resources can be thought of as belong to the following categories: *Earth-related: stone (from mountainous areas), sand, dirt, and grasses. This is the easiest category to gather, because mining ore or minerals will also gather these materials at the same time. *Metals and minerals: these appear as different colored patches on the landscape and in caves, typically in colors and textures that approximate their real-world counterparts (for example copper ore is orange-toned, similar to real copper when its polished). *Wood: harested from a variety of Trees *Liquids: ice and snow can be turned into liquids, but are categorized with liquids even though the can be used to build in solid forms. *Plants: primarily used in making various props and potions like Bottled Moonlight. To see which plants can be harvested, equip a sickle. When you mouse over a plant that can be gathered, it will have a slight, golden outline around it. Many plants (primarily in caves) also have a rather bright glow effect while in the dark. Gathering Tools When you create a character, you will start with the slowest, most basic tools made of stone, unless you bought a Founder's pack which comes with the Founder's Pickaxe. If you want to gather more efficiently, it's wise to focus on progressing to the highest tier of pick and axe as soon as you can. Doing so and adding any upgrades to your tools using items like a power source will speed up gathering at a Tech Forge. :See Gathering Tools for more detailed info. Gathering in a Party Landmark has a unique feature. When you form a Party (group) with other players, everyone who is harvesting within (approximately) 200m of each other will get all of the materials being harvested. To make the most of this game mechanic, each person should focus on a different target: one may chop a a single type of tree in the area, while one may mine ore, and another minerals, and so forth. Inventory There are three types of inventory for storing harvested materials. Tracking Quantity There are currently two ways to keep track of how many materials you have and/or are gathering. *If you are tracking the quantity of a single material (eg. copper) #Open the materials tray on your screen (mostly used when building) by L clicking on the large square #Click on the striped square beneath the first one you clicked to open the tray #Choose a materials category (divided into ore, wood, stone - which includes all earth types like dirt as well, or liquid - which has ice and snow) #Click on the specific material :As You gather with a material selected in the materials tray you can see the number go up. You can also look along the left hand side of the materials tray in each category as well if you are quickly checking other materials you don;t have currently selected in the tray. *If you want to see if you have enough of more than one material, you can #Press i''' to open your personal inventory (bag) #L click on the tab for Materials (represented as a cluster/grid of small squares) #Scroll down until you find the material you are looking for or use the Search field near the top of the bag to look for specfics (eg. heartwood.) Splitting Materials Stacks In some circumstances, you may want to move only of a portion of a harvested material to another place, like a chest or vault. You may also want to trade with another player or send resources by mail. In order to do any of the above, you must located the material in your inventory (personal/bag, chest, or vault) and then: #Place your mouse pointer over the material #Hold down your L mouse button and press the Shift key. "Drag" your mouse in a downward motion. Doing so will open a window for splitting up stacks #Type a number in the box in the center of the split window or use the small arrow to change the number #Drag the newly split stack to the location you'd like it to be (eg. a trade window, mail box item slot, vault) #Release the L mouse button to complete the split. Other Means of Gathering Materials You can use a sifter (an advanced crafting station) to sift stone, dirt and sand. Doing so will place bags of these materials in your inventory, that must then be clicked on in order to receive ore and minerals in return. Salvaging of items, or the breaking down of them into their parent materials was also mentioned during Michael Mann's portion of the Creating Worlds Panel. This is currently not available in closed beta as of Aug 2014, but it is planned to be re-introduced. Pre-Launch and Early Alpha Info In the Creating Worlds Panel at SOE Live , Michael Mann, Class and Combat Lead, spoke about Harvesting. Destructibility is affecting a lot of the gameplay, and the approach players will have of Everquest Next Landmark already, but it very directly influences the way in which we would gather and harvest materials throughout Norrath. Michael Mann goes on to explain how the world is made of resources. There won't be any mining nodes sticking up out of the ground, looking like a "sore thumb" in this game. Nodes will be placed in logical locations. For example if you're looking for metal nodes you would find them typically in mountainous areas. As you dig into Norrath with the tools you have, or as you roam through the forests on either side of the continent, you will find different types of resources which you can collect. '''On Inventory Part of the storage system in Landmark and described in Developer Diary: Break It, Take It, Make It . On Resources As mentioned in the Developer Diary: Break It, Take It, Make It there are more than 50 resources divided into five tiers. Related Topics If you are new to Landmark, you may want to read about the following closely related topics: *Tier *Crafting *Crafting stations *Crafting and Gathering Guide :Because travel is key in gathering: *Spire (the most common form of instant travel) *Servers and Islands to gain an understanding of how and why you might travel frequently. SourcesCategory:Gathering * Creating Worlds Panel at SOE Live , Michael Mann, Class and Combat lead spoke about Harvesting. * Developer Diary: Materials and Tools enumerates the tools and explains some of their uses in harvesting. * December 11th, 2013 livestream - Focused heavily on gathering with demo of current look of using pick and discussion about progression through tiers using materials already gathered. * Dev Diary #2: Globe Trotting - Talking about biomes and what is found in them